


Philip & Gertrude

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Raito hacks. Wakana complains.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



> So... I... guess the idea behind this one is the Sonozakis live in Area 11 in the Code Geass universe, and Raito and Wakana have decided to sneak into Ashford Academy. This concept really deserves more than a 100-some-word ficlet, but it was a Tumblr prompt three years ago.

"Everything is in order." He tapped the screen of his laptop. "The records I have inserted will reflect us to be Britannian citizens. There is no problem with our enrollment."

Wakana squealed happily, kneeling down and putting her hands on his shoulders. At that angle, though, she could actually see the records he was gesturing to. "Wait... you changed our names?"

"Of course. Doing so will make us that much more difficult to track."

"No way, I'm not doing this. _Philip_ as a name actually kind of suits you, but!" She pointed at the screen with one of her perfectly manicured nails. "I'm not going to be named _Gertrude_. Change it to something else!"


End file.
